


Fundamentally Immaterial

by AtThePriceOfOblivion



Category: Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: Blood, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtThePriceOfOblivion/pseuds/AtThePriceOfOblivion
Summary: Pera takes a moment from the Final Boss Battle (tm)





	Fundamentally Immaterial

**Author's Note:**

> Alan gave me a random working title I don't even know what it means  
> I haven't written one thing in maybe almost a decade, so I decided to just throw this up here before I never do.

   There had been another lull in the battle against the monster in the world storm. Pera glanced around, taking in his surroundings. For a moment, nothing seemed right. There were palm trees growing out of snow, an upside-down mountain half risen out of the earth, fires burning out of some metal contraption that had fallen from the sky when the enemy god had ripped open the boundaries between dimensions. 

   As his brain slowly made sense of the chaos, Pera reached out with his divinity to Xion. Early on in the battle they had become separated. Pera stayed on the ground while Xion worked from above at a ranged position. Every now and then one of the would reach out just to check in and confirm the other was conscious, or at the very least alive. It was the one thing that kept them both going through the pain and death and confusion surrounding them. 

Off in the distance he could see Death rising bodies. She was careful not to raise any godlings, they didn’t need that variable in the already wild and confusing fight. 

   Pera ran a quick eye over a row of bodies behind her. His eyesight wasn’t great at this distance, being human, but he couldn’t recognize any familiar colors or clothing, so that wasn’t why he suddenly felt his heart stop beating.

   As his divinity reached the outer edges of its reach, Pera realized he hadn’t connected with Xion. He panicked, extending the bridge, sweeping it like radar to find that familiar ping. There were the others, Rina, Dorro, Caitlyn, Torrvic, Aramil, even Eriska. They were fuzzy and out of focus from Pera concentrating on a different specific point, but he couldn’t find what he was looking for. 

   He could imagine it, the feeling of connecting, if the smell of aspen could have a feeling, the comforting sounds of pages turning, the feel of glass flasks filled with cool liquids. Those are the sensations  in Xion’s connection. Pera went over them again and again in his heading, trying to will them in existence. If he tried hard enough he could make it happen, he just wasn’t putting enough effort into it. 

   Giving up the search with his divinity, Pera started to get frantic. He started scanning the horizon, hoping to see Xion floating closer; or giving one of his speeches he liked to call a “pep-talk”. The sounds of the distance battle grew softer as he tuned them out. Nothing at this very moment was more important. 

   After maybe the 10th time searching the horizon, he noticed a tuft of light brown hair sticking up from behind a rock. Breath catching in his throat, Pera took off at a dead sprint, feet catching on loose gravel every few steps.

“Xion!” His voice was shrill, nearly inaudible in his fear. Pera turned to the other side of the boulder to see his worst nightmare. 

   There sat Xion, bloody and beaten. His eyes had been staring forward blankly, but turned to face Pera at the sound of his name. He smiled, and blood trickled from his lips as he spoke.

   “Hi Sparks, hello my love.” Pera stifled a sob, falling to his knees and frantically trying to take inventory of the damage.

   “Xion, Xion what happened?! Where are you hurt?! Tell me, please we can fix this; I can heal you please talk to me. Tell me where it hurts!” There was a chunk carved out of his side, blood running from nearly every orifice in his head, and by the way he was wheezing, probably a punctured lung.

   “Pera, babe, I don’t think you can fix this.” Xion’s lips barely moved, and his breathing was getting more shallow by the seconds. Pera prepared a healing flame as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“What? What are you talking about?! I saved Branneck didn’t I? I can save you too; don’t say stuff like that.” 

   “No!” Xion’s face went rigid, “You don’t understand. I can feel myself slipping. I don’t know how it worked with Branneck but, I don’t want to risk me coming back...wrong. That’s why we don’t let Death bring back fallen godlings, remember?” Pera watched as his tears fell unto Xion’s face, mixing with the blood. 

   “Squish… What am I going to do without you? How are we gonna win this without you?! We need you!  _ I _ need you” Reaching out a hand to cup his boyfriends face, Xion spoke softly, almost at a whisper.

   “You will fight, and you will win. You will defeat the monster from the worldstorm and you will rebuild.” Pera scooped him up, holding his boyfriend in his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. “Find the new Godling of Force. You have my journal, teach them well.”

   “I will, it’s a good thing you taught me to read, huh Sparks?” He was met with silence. “Sparks? Xion?” 

Pera lifted his head from Xion’s shoulder. The boy’s eyes were glazed over, his mouth hanging open slightly, the wheezing of his shallow breath gone.

The ground shook; in the distance, a resounding screech. Pera laid Xion’s body down, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth, and walked to face fate. 

  
  



End file.
